Spike A Mortal
by FaithNSpike2030
Summary: William the Bloody comes back as a Mortal not a Vampire, but what happens to Faith when Buffy gets William all cleaned up?


Spike a Mortal

~~~~~~~~~~~

Title: Spike a Mortal

Author: FaithNSpike2030@aol.com

Rating: PG-13

Note: Spike comes back from the 18th Century but not as a Vampire.

~~~~~~~~~~~

****

::On The Streets Of Sunnydale and Buffy's House::

Its midnight and everyone in Sunnydale are sleeping, but Faith and Buffy.

"So, B what happened to you and Angel?"

Buffy looked over a Faith, "I just thought we need a break, you know."

Faith nodded and they continued walking into the night. As they turned the corner a bright light shinned into the night and a man with long blonde hair was found on the floor, so Faith and Buffy ran over to him.

"Hey are you-"

When the blonde put his head up it shocked both Faith and Buffy, "Oh my god B, its Spike."

"Um, excuse me may I ask who's Spike?"

Faith and Buffy exchanged looks then helped the guy of the floor, "Um, may I ask what's your name."

"I'm William, and what are your names?"

Faith grinned, "I'm Faith."

"And I'm Buffy."

"Oh… well can any of you tell me where I am?"

"Your in Sunnydale, and we call you Spike."

"Oh I see."

Faith grabbed his arms and so did Buffy, they walked him over to Buffy's house and talked to them their. "So where did you come from exactly?" Buffy handed William some water.

"I'm from England."

"Wow, and English boy."

"I beg your pardon!"

"Faith, be a little nice."

"Fine whatever B, call me when your done okay." Faith got up and grabbed her jacket, and left.

"What's her bloody problem?"

"It's okay William, you don't have to worry about her."

~~~~~~~~~~~

****

::Faith's House::

In the morning when Buffy and William woke up, Buffy took William to cut his hair. When they were done his hair was just like Spike's. Then Buffy drove to Faith's Condominium. 

Buffy knocked on the door, "Faith you up?!"

"Yeah hold on." Faith ran over to the door, "Yeah what do- hey you got his hair cut."

Buffy smiled, "Yeah doesn't he look better?"  
"Yes his does," 

"Faith do you still have your ex-boyfriends clothes he can you know use?"

Faith nodded and welcomed them in, "William come with me."

William looked over to Buffy, "Go ahead William its okay."

William nodded then walked with Faith into her room. 

"Here put these on." 

William took the leather pants and the black shirt, "Thanks."

"Hey no problem, I'll get out and you can change."

Will nodded and Faith walked out and sat with Buffy, "So B what are you gonna do with his appearance he already has his hair cut and new clothes, but what are we gonna do with the way he looks like we can get him a necklace, few rings, and so new shoes." 

"Yeah I think your right."

William came out and walked in front of Buffy and Faith, "So how do I look?"

"You look hot." Faith winked.

"You look good, we just need to get you some shoes."

Buffy got up and Faith walked with Buffy to the door, "You want me to come?"

Buffy nodded, "No stay here with, William and keep him company."

"Yeah what ever." Faith opened the door and Buffy left, "So William what do you want to eat?"

"I'm okay."

Faith nodded, "Want anything?"

"Do have water?"

"Yeah." Faith walked over to the kitchen and took out a bottle of water, then walked over to William and handed the water to him.

"Thanks."

"Sure no problem if you need anything else I'll be in my room, and you can watch TV if you want."

William nodded and sat down, and picked up the remote, "Um… how do you turn it on?"

Faith laughed and walked over to William, "Okay you press this big button which turns it on and off, and this small arrow button pointing up is to change the channel and so is this arrow button pointing down. And you see these?"

William nodded, "Yeah."

"These two buttons pointing to the side is the volume, the button pointing to the left is to lower the button and the one facing your right in to turn it up okay."

"Thanks again."

"Hey no problem that's what I guess friends are for right?"

"Yeah I guess."

Faith handed William the remote and walked over to her room and turned on her TV and started playing Play Station.

At four o' clock Buffy go back, "Um… William here's your boots."

"Huh…" 

"Your boots."

"Oh, thanks."

Buffy placed her hand on William's shoulder, "Do you know where, Faith is?"

William pointed to Faith's room.

"Thanks."

William nodded, without taking his eyes off the TV.

"Faith lets go shopping"

"Why?"  
"Were going to get him a necklace and some rings."

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~

**::The Mall::**

They finally got William away from the TV, and to the Mall, "Okay William stay with us okay."

"Okay."

Faith grabbed William's hand and they walked together into Hot Topic, they bought him four rings one for each thumb, one for his pinky, and his middle finger. Then they bought him a belt that hand little spikes on them and a necklace (chain necklace).

"So how much do you love us." Faith asked

"So much."

Faith grabbed William by his neck and placed a kiss on his lips. "Cool." 

They kept walking, and they walked to Robinson May, They bought him more pants (Black, and Blue), more Shirts (black, Blue, and White). At least like 20 pants and 20 shirts. When they finish changing they went to the food mart downstairs and got some food to eat, "Faith, Buffy I just want to say thank you for everything."

"Hey no problem Will."

"Yeah William." 

Buffy got up and walked over to the bathroom, while Faith and William got acquainted, "so William have you ever seen a vampire?"

"Well there was this women and she invited me into her house but when I started walking in, the room started to change and then I woke up on the streets of Sunnydale."

"Oh… alright."

Faith and William had a long starring contest, when Buffy got back she seemed to have a little jealousy, Faith looked at Buffy, "Oh, hey B didn't know you were back."

"Yeah, hey we better get going its getting late."

"Yeah I guess so, lets go William." Faith and William got up and grabbed their stuff. All three of them walked to the car. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

**::Faith's House:: **

"So Faith, me and William we'll see you later?"

Faith nodded and got out of the car, "Well see you later B, see you tomorrow William."

"Okay bye, Faith." William waved and Faith closed the car door, and ran up to her house.

While Buffy drove back to her house.

To Be Or Not To Be That Is The Question….


End file.
